A. Technical field
The present invention relates to novel cellulase compositions. The invention further relates to novel cellulase compositions, preferably derived from Bacillus sp. The present invention further relates to the use of the novel cellulase in compositions recognized in the art as advantageously having cellulase added thereto, including, as an additive in a detergent composition, in the treatment of cellulose containing fabrics, in the treatment of pulp and paper and in the treatment of starch for the production of high fructose com-syrup or ethanol.
B. State of the Art
Cellulases are enzymes which are capable of the hydrolysis of the 1,4 .beta.-D-glucosidic linkages in celluloses. Cellulolytic enzymes have been traditionally divided into three major classes: endoglucanases, exoglucanases or cellobiohydrolases and .beta.-glucosidases (Knowles, J. et al. (1987), TIBTECH 5, 255-261); and are known to be produced by a large number of bacteria, yeasts and fungi.
Primary among the applications that have been developed for the use of cellulolytic enzymes are those involving degrading (wood)cellulose pulp into sugars for (bio)ethanol production, textile treatments like `stone washing` and `biopolishing`, and in detergent compositions. Thus, cellulases are known to be useful in detergent compositions for removing dirt, i.e., cleaning. For example, Great Britain Application Nos. 2,075,028, 2,095,275 and 2,094,826 illustrate improved cleaning performance when detergents incorporate cellulase. Additionally, Great Britain Application No. 1,358,599 illustrates the use of cellulase in detergents to reduce the harshness of cotton containing fabrics.
Another useful feature of cellulases in the treatment of textiles is their ability to recondition used fabrics by making their colors more vibrant. For example, repeated washing of cotton containing fabrics results in a greyish cast to the fabric which is believed to be due to disrupted and disordered fibrils, sometimes called "pills", caused by mechanical action. This greyish cast is particularly noticeable on colored fabrics. As a consequence, the ability of cellulase to remove the disordered top layer of the fiber and thus improve the overall appearance of the fabric has been of value.
Despite knowledge in the art related to many cellulase compositions having some or all of the above properties, there is a continued need for new cellulases having a varying spectrum of characteristics which are useful in, for example, treating textiles, as a component of detergent compositions, in the treatment of pulp and paper, and in the conversion of biomass. Applicants have discovered certain cellulases which have such a complement of characteristics and which are useful in such known applications of cellulase.